Cactus Estrella
by Coraline Novak
Summary: Lance se siente atraído por el nuevo estudiante de ingreso


Lance aún deseaba saber por que tenía aquellos sentimientos por el nuevo chico ingresado, el semestre había pasado volando, y con este sus ganas de ligar con cualquier chica guapa.

Keith era la único que rodaba en su cabeza, nunca se había acercado a hablarle, el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba pánico, y aquello era estúpido ¡Vamos! ¡El era el gran Lance, no había nada que no pudiera hacer! Y no tenía por que tener pánico, el era apuesto, divertido, inteligente, y tenía un gran cuerpo. ¡Era el paquete completo! Nadie podría resistirse a sus encantos, pero no... El se encontraba en la biblioteca en un viernes, ¿Saben lo estúpido que es estar en una un viernes? El debería estar ligando con chicas, de fiesta en la ciudad, no a unos metros de la mesa en la que se encontraba aquel chico que perturbaba sus sueños.

Al inició no se había dado cuenta de lo consiente que era de este, miraras rápidas en su dirección, preocuparse si llegaba tarde o no asistía clases, celos cuando el se ponía muy amistoso con su profesor Shiro.

Nunca lo admitiría pero el tenia sentimientos románticos hacia aquel pelinegro. Una charla con sus mejores amigos Pidge y Hunk le habían aclarado todo, aunque de cierto modo a el le hubiera gustado no enterarse.

En el fondo ya lo sabía, que tenia ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Keith, y de cierto modo le aterraba, aquello era nuevo, ¿Enamorarse el de un chico? ¡Imposible!

Todo había seguido habitual, o por lo menos desde su punto de vista, su semana de basaba en asistir a la universidad y vigilar lo que hacia Keith, si como todo un acosador, aquello hasta a el mismo le asustaba.

No fue hasta que después de una pijamada en la casa de Hunk y después de unos tragos se encontró con Pidge gritándole que si no se declaraba se llevarían lejos a Keith, impulsado por sus palabras tomo las llaves de su auto y esa misma noche se dirigió a la casa de este.

Aunque claro que el alcohol había influido mucho en su decisión.

¿Como sabia su dirección? No,no ni lo piensen, su acoso no paso de ser dentro de la universidad, la dirección fue cortesía de Pidge quien aseguró que hoy "sería la gran noche"

Primero paso por algo a su casa dudoso si debía dárselo o no, lo que menos quería hacer es mas raro de lo que ya iba a parecer declarándose a otro chico.

Cuando freno frente una pequeña pero linda casa de un piso, de un color crema y que prácticamente la casa estaba rodeada de flores, sintió que había sido buena idea traer aquel cactus, hace una semana el había pasado por casualidad por una floristería, sorprendentemente estaban vendiendo cactus, al parecer wl dueño de esta los cultivaba, había comprado un cactus estrella, por alguna estúpida razón pensó que a Keith le gustaría. En el fondo deseaba que fuera así cuando lo bajo del auto

Camino sin prisa a la entrada, tratando de parecer fresco por si había algún espectador indeseado, pero la verdad es que por dentro se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, aun tratando de mantener su aura cool, con el cactus en sus manos toco el timbre, no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que un Keith en pijama y con su cabello amarrado a una pequeña coleta se asomara por la entrada.

Lance quedo hipnotizado momentáneamente por aquello, le quedaba demasiado bien, y por un segundo se visualizo a el deshaciéndose de esta con su boca.

-¿Lance...?

Volvió a realidad luego de la pequeña llamada, avergonzado aun mas por sus pensamientos que nada solo impulso la maceta con el cactus en ella sobre el pecho de este. Con voz temblorosa y su mirada fijamente en Keith lo soltó

-¡Sal conmigo...!

Sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente y se odio mentalmente ¡Adiós a su estado cool!

Pudo sentir como Keith se había quedado callado, el prefirió no decir nada aterrado por la respuesta, cuando paso mas de tres minutos en silencio, estaba seguro de que iba a ser rechazado, y cuando estaba listo para llevarse los pedazos restantes de su orgullo con su corazón y aquel cactus.

Vio como el rostro de Keith se ponía completamente rojo de un segundo a otro, tomaba el cactus de sus manos y lo mirada acusadoramente aun con el rostro rojo.

-¡Claro que si, idiota!

Para luego sentir como un pequeño viento golpeaba su rostro, Keith le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, pero eso no le había afectado ¡Le había dicho que sí! Eso significaba que ahora eran novios, o por lo menos eso significaba ¿no?

Debía decirle a Pidge y a Hunk que había tenido éxito, con una brillante sonrisa se acercó a la puerta de Keith.

-Vendré por ti mañana.

Grito a través de la puerta, no escuchó una respuesta pero imaginó que estaría bien, monto a su auto aun eufórico por todo lo sucedido y se dirigió de regreso a la casa de Hunk para contarles como había hecho sucumbir a Keith con su genialidad y belleza extrema.

Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un Keith aun sonrojado y avergonzado, por la declaración de Lance, de quien de sentía atraído en secreto, y aun mas ¿Como este sabía que quería un cactus estrella? No recordaba habérselo dicho, no le dio mucha importancia y sonrió con ternura mientras miraba el cactus.

Bueno la verdad es que es tarde y si tiene muchos errores sorry ya lo corrijo después idk hace tanto que no escribía así en el móvil olvidaba lo mucho que se sufre (?) bueno esta cosa tenía rato en mi borrador ni recuerdo cual era mi idea inicial (? But quería detallar mas cosas pero me dio pereza tal vez haga un punto de vista de Keith y ya(?


End file.
